


Christmas For You

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Band Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete and Patrick have a cute Christmas together





	Christmas For You

**Petes POV**

"Merry fucking Christmas baby" I shriek as soon as Patrick wakes up and chuck some tinsel over him then squeal. I'm like a little kid on Christmas like Patrick tell me every year but I really love it. The idea of sitting by the fire, exchanging presents and having Christmas dinner with my husband is perfect.

"Hey Petey" "Merry Christmas" "Merry Christmas sweets" "Get up get up, lets do presents" "Wait, I'm tired" "Nooooo come on" "Alright alright I'm coming".

With a groan he rolls out of bed and pulls on a jacket then follows me down to the lounge where our Christmas tree is. It's starting to snow outside so when Patrick starts up the fire and sits on my lap on the rocking chair it feels amazing.

"Here's your present Pattycakes" "Thank you baby, I love it when you spoil me". He opens it slowly so I hold his hips and rock on the chair in excitement, almost tipping Patrick off me multiple times.

When he opens it he gasps and looks down at me"Petey..." "Yeah?" "I love you so much you idiot" "I love you too baby" "You actually got me a cliche Christmas sweater, that's really cute, weird but cute. Oh and it's actually really soft" "I spent ages finding someone to make it for me" "Awww and it's got 2 romantic snowmen on it, you're adorable" "I got me one too" "So we have matching sweaters?" "Yeah" "You're such a cute weirdo"

He giggles and pulls it on so I grab the second one out of the box and put it on myself so we're both in the comfy sweaters. "Patty wait we gotta take a selfie" "Dude why?" "Spread Christmas love to all the fans and Peterick shippers" "Why? Everyone already knows we're married" "Well then it doesn't matter does it my little Patrick Wentz?" "You love staying that don't you?" "Yup because it shows that you're mine, now and always"

I grab my phone out of my pocket and take a picture of me and Patrick cuddling then one of us kissing. I know the fans love seeing us kiss and it's Christmas so I don't mind doing a bit of fan service. I post both on twitter and Instagram with the caption _'Perfect snowing Christmas with my beautiful boy'._

Patrick rolls his eyes but doesn't protest while I post them then pick up another present. "Here's another one Ricky" "How much did you get me?" "Three presents" "You're so good to me" "Yup I wanna spoil you sweetheart" "Yeah because the diamond ring on my finger isn't spoiling me enough" "Nope, that's just claiming you as mine forever".

He opens the second one then squeals and hugs me tight "You got me a new guitar?" "Yours was getting old and not tuning properly so I thought you needed one" "You're the best husband I could ever ask for" "I try really hard to be good for you, open the last one"

With a giggle he puts the beautiful white guitar down and picks up the last smaller box "What's this?" "You'll have to look". Slowly he opens it and then looks at me shaking his head "You got me a new fedora" "Yup and look inside" "Oh my fucking god you got me a home made coupon for a second fedora" "Yup" "Fucking weirdo" "Look inside" "What did you... You got me a gift card for my favourite record store you perfect little shit"

He hugs me tight and we make out for a minute then I pull away "We need to tweet this too" "Really?" "Mhm". Rolling his eyes he puts the fedora on, grabs the guitar and picks up the gift card then looks at me "Are you serious?" "Dead serious" "Well alright then". He sits there letting me take a picture of him with the presents then settle back into my arms after putting the gifts down "Your turn Petey Pop"

Patrick jumps off me, runs down the hall and comes back with a pile of presents. It looks like he got me 3 as well so I smile at him and let him put them in the floor then jump back on my lap "Do the first one" "You're excited aren't you? Usually I'm the one freaking out" "I really want you to like them" "I always do, you're the best at giving presents".

The first one I open is 3 Metallica CDs I've been trying to get for months plus tickets to their next concert. The second is a couple of hoodies, a pair of shoes I told him I was thinking of buying and a gift card to my favourite store. I was complaining to Patrick literally yesterday that I needed more hoodies to keep me warm and he got me them. Everything he does is so perfect. Somehow he knows exactly what I want without me needing to tell him and it's one of the things I love about him. We've been together so long that he knows me better than I know myself sometimes.

When I get to the third present Patrick giggles and shifts around on my lap when I start opening it. I look up at him suspiciously but he just smiles so I turn back to it. He keeps giggling until I open it then I just look at him and he tries to stop laughing but fails miserably.

"Patty, do you by any chance have a kink for women's clothes?" "Why would you think that?" "Well you gave me panties and a slutty dress, I think you do" "Yeah, maybe a little" "So you just wanna give me this so I know?" "Yeah" "Are these for me or you to wear?" "Me" "That's not nice, it's my present" "Me wearing them can be your present" "Oh really?" "Mhm" "Well you'll be wearing them for a long time then, this is hot as fuck" "You wanna do it?" "Tonight will definitely be fun" "Not now?" "No we gotta have Christmas lunch" "Oh right, let's go"

Still in our Christmas sweaters we get into my car and drive down to our favourite restaurant. Neither of us is amazing at cooking and Christmas is special so we always come here for some amazing food.

Half way through our meal a couple of fans come over so we stop and take pictures. It's supposed to be our special day but it's Christmas and I love making people happy. Once they've got what they want they run off giggling so we can continue our meal and I can hold Patrick's hand tight.

"This is awesome Petey" "Is it ever not?" "Well this is like the best restaurant in Chicago so it's always pretty awesome" "Definitely the best Christmas lunch ever"

When we're finished we have some Christmas pudding then some spiced hot chocolate before we drive back home.

"Petey?" "Yeah baby boy" "I wanna give you something else" "Ok" "Can you wait in our bedroom?" "Of course". I go off to our room and Patrick goes into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes he walks in wearing the outfit he gave me, holding another present. "It's the last one" "Ooh nice" "Yeah"

He sits next to me with it on his lap and smiles at me "Wanna open it now?" "Isn't you looking like that enough for me?" "Nothing's too much for you and I wanna give you everything" "Well then"

I peck his lips then open the present and look down in shock. He's actually cut a hole in the side of it and his dicks in the box, I don't know whether it's weird or hot. I saw something like this on tumblr a while ago and me and Patrick laughed about it but I never thought he'd do this for me.

"Oh my fuck Patty" "Um yeah... You talked about it and I know it was a joke but I thought it might be cute" "Oh fuck" "Do you think it's weird? Sorry I thought it might be hot doing holiday themed sex" "I'm still trying to decide if it's weird or sexy but I definitely like the outfit" "I'm glad"

I gently push him back onto the bed and smile "So darling what were you thinking about doing?" "Getting fucked" "I like that idea but I think I have a better idea"

Smiling at Patrick's little pout I slide down his body and stop at the box "This is in my way darling so as hot as it is, this needs to come off". I grab it and rip along the seams so it breaks apart and ends up as a square of cardboard with his dick poking through the hole. He's fully hard now and I know he really wants me but I love teasing my baby.

"Do you want me Tricky?" "Yeah" "So badly?" "Yeah" "Do you want my lips on your cock to give you a present back for this?" "Fuck please"

He's whining now and he's big and wet so I flick my tongue along his slit then look up at him. With his skirt flicked out of the way and dick out the top of his panties he looks so beautiful and I realise yet again how much I love this boy.

"So darling, Christmas sex?" He looks down at me for a second then rolls his eyes and nods "Christmas sex".


End file.
